


Master

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Manipulations, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Spock decides to act out something a little different in the bedroom. Jim is there of course. But, will he obey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet has a naughty image. So that's my graphic depiction of violence. I don't know what else to call it..It really isn't that scary.

"Human, you shall obey me. There is nothing you will not do.   
  


  
You will listen to everything I say. I am your master and you will respond to me by my title for you are my bed slave.    
  
  


  


  
You will be punished for disobedience. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes."

Jim realized he had forgotten one other word. It was already too late.

"That was your first mistake."   



End file.
